


As The World Caves In

by lxcuxex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Injury, Corrupt King, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, knight!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcuxex/pseuds/lxcuxex
Summary: In which George is the crowned prince, to take the place for when his father dies, but the king isn’t leaving the most presentable image of the royal family behind for his son.But Dream is adamant on making sure George will show the Kingdom he isn’t his father in more ways then one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	As The World Caves In

There were times he missed his childhood. He was sure most people did. Anyone would miss the carefree days of running free in fields filled with flowers, cheeks stuffed full with sweets and swinging on makeshift swings messily tied up in tree branches. 

There were memories of soft scoldings from mothers, bruised knees and the ability to laugh without a single worry on their minds. 

But the world had changed much since his childhood. Now it was filled with war and crime. It was filled with broken promises and agony filled crie. No longer did children run free in the streets, no instead they feared stepping out, afraid to be stopped by the many soldiers stalking the village streets. 

Dream didn’t yearn for it any longer. He had long ago accepted the changes of the world. How children would no longer be able to run free, parents no longer allowed to coddle their children, instead needing to prepare them for hardships and war. 

But it didn’t mean he wanted to live the same life they had to. No. Instead, he would live his life to the fullest as he had imagined when he had been young. As his mother had encouraged as she pressed kisses to his bandaged knees, as his father had encouraged with a gentle pat on his back or a mischievous wink across the breakfast table, away from his mother’s eyes. 

No, instead of hiding away as everyone did, he would step out into the light for those who couldn’t. The only thing that protected him was his quick wits and the ceramic mask hiding his face. It was the only thing he could do to make sure if there was a hurdle, he could hide away and show his face to those who mattered to him. 

Like Sapnap who was all smiles and hugs when he returned from a long journey. The younger always happy to accommodate his fury of energy. For Bad who hushed him on the worst days and tucked him into bed with whispered good nights. For Karl who was always so eager to hear of his travels and help him with his injuries. Sometimes it felt like he had permanent bandages wrapping his arms. 

But nothing compared to when he would see his love again. 

“I’ll be careful, Bad. I promise…” Dream murmured, squeezing the man’s hands warmly. The concern was valid, he didn’t blame the man for fearing his trip. Sometimes even Dream wondered about how smart this was but it didn’t stop him. 

“Be safe, Dream. I’ll have your plate ready for a late breakfast. Don’t let it get cold.” 

Dream nodded, smiling gently before he pulled his mask down and wrapped his green cape around his shoulders. “See you” he murmured, stepping out of the cottage and into the cool air. The sun had already set and he had a long journey to make. 

It was a trip he had made countless times, since he was a 18 year old boy. It was familiar, Dream knew every house and tree in the way. He knew of how the soldiers would start the patrolling to assure curfew was followed. It was why he took the back roads. So much fear had been planted into the minds of the people that no one dared break curfew. That allowed him to travel safely in the backroads because the soldiers knew no one would dare break all of a sudden.

He still carried his weapons, his crossbow hidden by the billowing cape and his knives hanging from his belt. He wouldn’t dare cross this path without a weapon. Dream wasn’t one to die without a fight, if faced with it. Not to mention Bad would have him by his throat if he left without it. 

This trip was like the others, it went smoothly, he reached the location in the early morning, where the moon wasn’t quite gone but the sun hadn’t risen. It was the perfect in between, where even the soldiers lost their steps. Even the most alert. 

Just beyond a hill now, was where he was meant to be. It was the stone walls circling the castle which housed the royal family. Well the royal family and its shrewd king. The man who had instigated fear into the minds of his people and was simply a cruel ruler. He was a King that didn’t deserve to rule. But alas there was only so much he could do. Atleast the stone wall provided a happy memory to come to mind.

He had received an unexpected gift one day, not too long ago, wandering this same path. It was almost delivered by the King himself. He had been wandering in the fields bordering the stone walls. It wasn’t his intent to look suspicious, he often did this even without the actions of the King disgusting him. 

There was always a slight worry of guards finding him out here, but to find someone running right at him wasn’t something he had expected. He had been collecting flowers to give to Bad when he had heard the sound of running, only to turn and feel a body collide into his. He had been off guard so he was easily pushed onto the ground, the body falling down atop him. 

He was almost left breathless, his crossbow lay abandoned where he had set his bag, so he was weapon less unless he wished to slit a throat. 

But the sign of any attack had left his head as he raised his head slightly only to find a man with soft brown eyes staring right back at him. His pale cheeks had a red tint to them, but aside from that his skin was as pale as his porcelain mask. There were faint freckles on the left side of his face and a pair of glasses had been shoved up into his tousled brown hair. Around his shoulders was a red cape, clasped with a golden pin. Had an angel run into his arms? 

“Who on god's earth are you?” The man had exclaimed, as he scrambled back onto his feet, hand pushed onto Dream’s chest to aide himself which continued to knock the remaining air out of his lungs. 

Dream however felt himself unmoving as he laid there in the field, gazing up at the man, speechless. This had to be an angel. The wind billowed the cape around his body, a simple blue shirt tucked into the softest pants Dream had ever seen but he bet the man’s lips were softer. The man however was frowning down at him, nudging Dream’s thigh with his foot, “Are you dead?” A curious voice asked, the man crouching down to take a closer look. 

George had taken his breath away from the first day they met.

From there, their friendship only blossomed into something Dream prided in. He found himself escaping into the fields more than usual, to meet with the man. George seemed just as eager to meet with him. 

It did take him a bit too long to figure out, who he had exactly befriended. He learned of George’s status one day when he had been awaiting the man’s arrival. He had spotted the red cape before anything, ready to hop out of the tree he had climbed to escape the heat of the sun. But he didn’t. Behind George were two knights. Two knights the man seemed to be yelling at. 

Dream felt his heart stop. Had George outed him? No- That couldn’t be possible. George wouldn’t- And thankfully in the end he had been right. The man had ushered the two knights off and cautiously Dream had clambered out of the tree but remained in the shadows. 

“George...why were there knights…” Dream had asked cautiously, one hand lingering near his belt. Just in case he would be jumped. He couldn't risk being caught.

But the sole look of pain and sadness had Dream’s fear replaced with worry. George had told him the truth in the end. He had told Dream how he was the crowned prince, that he hadn’t told Dream in fear of not wanting to be wanted because of who his father was. He had scrambled to explain he wasn’t like George. The frustration and sadness was so clear that Dream couldn’t help himself back and felt himself pulling George into his arms, hugging him tightly. 

The man had practically melted in his arms, arms circling his waist and hugging back just as tightly. George had buried his face against his neck and held onto him like his life depended on it. 

Dream never wanted to let him go.

After that they had to be more careful. George had bribed his personal guards with the promise of emeralds for the free time in the fields. To be unsupervised and for his father to know of nothing. But it didn’t make it any easier. There were many guards and knights that roamed the walls, inside and out at times. 

Their meeting times quickly changed to the dead of night. Some would call it the devil’s hours. The time of the night no one wanted to be out. But Dream and George were a determined pair. 

Dream would arrive at the piece of stone wall closest to George’s bedroom. The prince would clamber out and push himself over the stone wall, falling right into Dream’s arms each time. It was a thrill the prince rarely got to experience. The nights with Dream quickly became the reason to go on through the gruelling tasks his father made him do in the day. 

Dream was the reason. 

It was unclear when their dynamic shifted. When their blushing cheeks and shy stares turned to intertwined fingers and kisses at the corners of their lips. It was so slow but sudden all at the same time. 

Sometimes Dream would stare up into the night’s sky in disbelief. How has he deserved George? What had he done to deserve him? He had no clue but could only be grateful as George’s fingers carded, threw his blonde hair and the prince spoke of the new nonsense his father was forcing him to learn. 

He didn’t when they had changed, but Dream had no quarrel with it. 

He arrived at the wall, his pocket watch confirming he had arrived at his usual time. Dream hummed softly, gazing up at the stone wall, awaiting his lover to appear. 

A minute or two ticked by, Dream glancing up to see a bag being thrown to the ground. He frowned slightly, eyeing the blue bag. George’s favorite color. How odd. Had they planned something specific during their last visit? It must have slipped his mind. But the worry disappeared as he saw George pushing himself over the stone wall and jumping. 

Dream moved forward, even though he knew it wasn’t a long fall, it was nice feeling George fall right into his arms. But this night was different, George had escaped his arms by just a mere few meters. That wasn’t the only thing different. The prince wore a blue cap instead of the usual red one that made his blush look brighter. Ir covered his whole frame and was that peasant clothing? There was no sign of a smile, instead George looked tired, at least it’s what he saw from the faint glow of the glow stone lamps. 

“Remember when you promised you’d do anything for me? You said you’d keep me safe,” the brunette spoke softly, stepping forward and taking Dream’s gloved hands in his own, holding them tightly. 

The blonde nodded, “of course.” He remembered. He had made the promise months ago but he wasn’t about to forget it. He had vowed to protect the prince, not only because he loved him because George didn’t deserve to be pushed into the same category as his father. It wasn’t fair. 

“Let’s run away…” George whispered, the words so hushed that Dream thought he misheard, “Let’s run far from here. Somewhere where we can live in peace, have our own lives” he continued. 

Dream was at a loss of words as he stared into George’s eyes. The same George who had fallen hopelessly in love with. Who adored caring for animals and preferred mushrooms over flowers. His George was asking him to run away with him, far away so they could live together in peace. 

He wanted to yell yes, he wanted to scream it but the thought of Bad and Sapnap held him back. Would he be able to leave them behind? Would he be able to go separately from his hometown? Not only that, was this the correct decision? Running away? It didn’t settle well in his head, no matter how much love he cared for the prince. 

But as he looked back into George’s eyes, seeing the hope in it. The hope for Dream to agree and protect him. He couldn’t say no immediately either. 

“Are you sure…?” Dream whispered, stepping closer, “I don’t want you to regret this, love. Are you sure you want to leave this all behind? I know it’s troublesome...but once you become King it may become better…”

George didn’t hesitate to nod. “I’m not cut out to be a King, Dream. I would only fail my people. I know...I know I look like a coward right now, but please. I want to live a life with you… My father...will find a replacement. Perhaps one of his illegitimate children can come forward for the crown. I don’t know...but I don’t want to be the next king, especially to a Kingdom he did nothing but hurt, no one will want me...” he continued, “please Dream.” 

He recognized the fear in George’s voice. The fear and unsureness. He wanted to support him, so he gently brought the prince into his arms, hugging him tightly. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head, “We can’t hurry a decision like this. It’s your whole future, our future...” Dream whispered against his head. 

He didn’t know if going off on their own would solve their troubles. This was the crowned prince in his arms. This wouldn't end well. Not in the slightest. He wanted to support George but he felt like this was a hurried decision. 

“But what if...what if I can’t do the duty that is expected of me...?” The brunette spoke up, the slight tremble going threw his body evident to Dream. 

“I’ll be here. I will aid you in any way possible. I’m going to be running to be your knight remember? I will not allow you to give up so easily.” 

George however remained quiet, holding onto the taller tightly. In a way he knew Dream was right. This was going to shape their whole future. Was he being too rash? Was this not the right path to go to? Would he be able to become a good King in place of his father? “I...you’re right…” The prince ended up whispering, pulling back to gaze into Dream’s golden eyes. They had quickly become his place to find comfort. “I was being too rash...I shouldn’t abandon my people like this…” 

Dream smiles gently, pulling George close once more, “I don’t blame you for this fear, love. The future is always something to fear. I just don't want us to run from it… I won’t leave your side for a moment, George. We’ll do this together.”

There was no doubt in George’s mind that Dream would suddenly get up and leave him. He felt safe knowing Dream was here for him. Maybe...Maybe he didn’t need to run. 

The decision was swayed easily after that. George couldn’t run away from his duties as prince or future duties as King. 

They spent the next couple hours together, hushed conversation about their days and what they had done. Dream’s head placed in George’s lap as the blonde rambled away, the prince gently carding his fingers threw his lover’s hair. 

It wasn’t long until they had to part ways once again. They managed a few more kisses between giggles. Dream hardly wanted to let go of his boyfriend. But they couldn’t stay here forever. With one last kiss, Dream didn’t move until he saw George safely clamber back into his room, threw his window. He had become an expert of climbing windows. They exchanged another wave before Dream turned around with a heavy sigh and headed back into the main Kingdom. 

Dream had never thought about leaving Alalon behind before. Even after his parents had passed away and he had been left with nothing, leaving the kingdom had never crossed his mind. He couldn’t leave them behind like that, no matter how much it ached. 

But was he willing to leave for George? If he hadn’t convinced the man to think a bit more rationally, would he have been ready to leave and support him? He wanted to show support. To let his lover suffer. After all his mother had always supported his father. Even at the worst times. 

Dream still remembered the day they died all too clearly. The soldiers had been newly appointed, many people had died and many families torn apart. His mother had assured him they were safe, but he was 12 years old. He wasn’t dim. He knew what was happening when the soldiers came and his mother urged him to go hide. 

They had been scouting children to take them away and train them as soldiers. His parents didn’t want their child tossed into war, so when the soldiers had asked them about children they said no. Dream had been hidden away in the basement. Just as they had practiced, the boy was in the cellar, a hand clapped over his lips. 

But the soldiers hadn’t bought it. A couple with no child was very rare and as they barged into their home it was clear a child lived there. There were toys and many different types of books. At first they hadn’t said anything, tearing apart their home to find him, but they failed to. So they decided a fit punishment. 

“You have betrayed the King and shown shame to Alalon, so you will pay with your lives.” 

Dream had come back from the basement with trembling legs and tear filled eyes to find the bodies of his parents on the floor. Their throat slit. They died, with their hands intertwined.

The King had betrayed his people, not vice versa. 

His parents may have died at the hands of the King but he would never allow anymore pain to come to him through the King. Even with his son as his one true love.


End file.
